hrotfandomcom-20200215-history
HROT: Spawn of War
Spawn of War is the first entry in the main trilogy of HROT and the first book written in the series. It details the war with Pore and foreshadows the coming struggle with The Warnger which will take prevalence in the second book. Development The initial idea for Spawn of War and the HROT series as a whole originated in summer of 2018. Longtime friends Kyle, Scott, and Tony were amused at Kyle's girlfriend Morgan's jealousy of Kyle's time when he played Xbox with Scott and Tony. As a result, the three of them imagined writing a humorous book in which Kyle was kidnapped by Morgan, and Scott and Tony gathered old friends of theirs to get Kyle back. They decided to use Wattpad, which Kyle had previous experience using, and began writing. They then became more attached to the book and started to develop a deeper concept for the rest of the series. As they became more attached to making a quality story, they put effort into making the plot more serious and invested more time into it, as evidenced by the shift in quality in the first book. Spawn of War was completed in approximately four months, and they began work on Brink of Annihilation immediately after. Synopsis The story begins on Harout's Bed. As Blazing A, Tired Kitty, and The Doctor monitor the harmony of the universe, The Warnger enters their dimension through a breach and attempts to awaken Harout to bring about the destruction of the universe as revenge for the death of his son during The Man Incident. The Warnger kills Tired Kitty and later The Doctor in the process, bringing about a rift in harmony and oneness throughout the universe. Down on the planet HROT, Tired Kitty's death causes Pore to lose all self-control and drives her to kidnap her boyfriend Kyle to keep him all to herself. This leads Kyle's best friends, Scott and Tony, to mount a rescue mission. They begin to recruit past friends and allies of theirs whom they knew during the events of The Man, along with a few new faces. While Scott and Tony are gathering their forces, Kyle is brutally tortured by Pore and her underlings, driving Kyle's damaged mental state to develop a split personality, in which a violent and instinctual persona known as NK Flo begins to try usurping Kyle's consciousness. Kyle is able to escape twice before the book's climax, but is promptly recaptured both times, though the first escape leads to his amorous meeting with Alicia Katz. Scott and Tony muster the greatest force they can and begin making their way toward Pore's castle. They lose several allies along the way, and once the castle is reached, a large-scale battle breaks out in which many characters, including Scott and Pore, are killed. Despite the shock of losing their dearest companion, Tony and the newly liberated Kyle begin to prepare with their allies to reach The Warnger and stop him from destroying the universe. In a brief epilogue, a mysterious figure is shown carrying a body not far from where Tony, Kyle, and the others are gathered. The figure witnesses the event's of Brink of Annihilation's prologue as The Warnger's blast strikes the house. Characters *Scott Foreman (Doctor Potty) *Tony Ogle (The Deacon) *Kyle Taylor (The Red Man, NK Flo) *Pore *Alex Katz (Parallel Quagmire) *Shannon Bond *Crunk *The Fosters (TF) *Cheesecawk *Jhonny *Alex Tuberty *Dylan Knight *Alicia Katz *Leon Dovesi *Kieran O'Neill *David Byland *Michael Yacovetta *Kiah *Corey Robertson *Kyle Schmidt *Hovermind *Jamie Bond *Robert Desrosier *The Warnger *Blazing A *The Doctor *Tired Kitty *Ass Cat (uncredited) *Cuntessa von Clittycat (uncredited) *Gober (uncredited) *Doctor Blinkty (uncredited) *Harout Doumanian (uncredited) Deaths (in order) *Tired Kitty *The Doctor *Corey Robertson *Cuntessa von Clittycat *Kyle Schmidt *Alex Katz *Robert Desrosier *Gober *Dylan Knight *Jamie Bond *David Byland *Alex Tuberty *Kiah *Jhonny *Pore *Scott Foreman Trivia *This is the first book ever conceptualized/written in the series. *''Spawn of War'' was originally meant to be a comedy book until the writers began to take it more seriously. *''Spawn of War'' was originally written in present tense, but it became so frustrating correcting mistakes when it was accidentally written in past tense that they switched fully to past tense. *The original pattern that the authors followed was that each of them would take turns writing a chapter. This pattern only continued through the first few chapters, as Scott grew less and less involved in the book's development and Tony delegated more and more of the writing to Kyle, preferring to assist with brainstorming instead of actually writing. *Though this is the first book written in the series, chronologically it is only the first appearance of Jhonny, Alex Tuberty, Dylan, Kiah, Corey, Kyle Schmidt, Hovermind, and The Warnger. **Hovermind is the only one of these who is not a villain. *The mysterious figure depicted in the epilogue is Doctor Blinkty as he's carrying Cheesecawk's body to transform him into Polyatomic Ion. *Pore was originally intended to survive the events of the book, come to her senses, and have Alicia's death in Brink of Annihilation, but the writers decided that her survival would make Scott's death pointless. *Kiah was never originally written as a traitor and was intended to be killed by Pore's forces during the final battle, but the writers changed her nature in order to make her death and relationship with Tony more impactful. *Cheesecawk was initially meant to actually die when Jhonny attacks him, until the idea of Polyatomic Ion's character was created. *Kieran at one point was meant to be killed during the final battle, but the writers decided to put his death off until the beginning of the second book in order to make the opening of Brink of Annihilation more emotional. *Shannon is the only character to survive the book who does not appear in Brink of Annihilation. *''Spawn of War'' is similar to Medieval Mercenaries and the unnamed sixth book in that it has very little to do with the overarching story of the series, only addressing the turmoil on Harout's Bed as a secondary issue. *Jack, Stephen, and Dom are not mentioned at all in the book despite the fact that David is rallying every surviving member of The Man Incident that he can, not even mentioning their inablility to help.